


Катаплексия рассудка

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан как исполнение на 14 кинк-тур по заявке 14.111 "Шерлок/Джон. Джон делает Шерлоку искусственное дыхание." </p><p>Бета: Chester Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рассказ первый

Воспоминания – они как старая кинопленка. Хранит действия, но со временем окисляется и портится. Сейчас, в относительной тишине и спокойствии я просматриваю свои собственные фильмы из воспоминаний. В отличие от кино, я точно знаю, что испытывает главный герой, ведь это я. Только изображение подпортилось, но это неважно.  
Я до сих пор помню тот первый случай, когда я не на шутку перепугался за Холмса. По-настоящему испугался, не так, как в деле с таксистом. Тогда ведь я и не знал толком этого неугомонного гения.  
И теперь с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием просматриваю этот случай чаще всех своих воспоминаний. Вот в такие спокойные вечера, сидя за чашечкой чая после работы – он особенно волнующ. Может, это желание пережить ту палитру несовместимых эмоций, а может еще что-то более глубинное.  
Поэтому я закрываю глаза и наслаждаюсь просмотром.  
…  
Сейчас четыре часа дня, и я посередине озера в лодке. Весь мокрый с ног до головы. Стараюсь не перевернуть лодку и затащить тело своего друга в эту посудину, да так, чтобы снова не очутиться в воде. Какого черта нас понесло на это озеро, Шерлок мне так и не сказал. А зачем мне что-то объяснять? Я же паж, прислуга, что-то среднее между рабом и домохозяйкой… Что остается такому потерянному человеку, как я? Только грести на берег со всей силой, что осталась во мне после подобного приключения.  
За какие грехи я должен тащить его бездыханное тело на себе из лодки? На улице осень и холод невыносимый. Мне кажется, что кровь в моих венах кристаллизуется и режет меня застывшими льдинками изнутри. Даже кости, кажется, покрываются коркой льда. Я молю Господа, что мы заработаем этим «купанием» максимум пневмонию, а не менингит или еще что-то совсем уж неприятное.  
Лодка оказалась отвратительная - даже я, почти ничего в этом не понимая, видел этот факт. Какого черта?! Этот его идиотский энтузиазм. Чертов Шерлок и его идеи. Чертов я, который вечно лезет в передряги за ним сломя голову. Зачем он рванул? Что он увидел на той стороне озера? Я же говорил ему… Сколько раз я говорил ему? Десять? Может двадцать? Но зачем меня слушать? Кто я такой? Просто идиот, Джон… просто идиот.  
Я тащу его на берег, борясь со спазмами во всем теле. Чертова лодка и этот проныра лодочник! Шерлок, ну почему ты такой тяжелый? Тебя невозможно дотащить, ты неподъемный, как труп. Про трупы лучше не стоит… Я даже рад, что твое пальто утонуло, пускай оно и казалось очень элегантным, но с ним бы ты весил тонну. И ноги твои мешаются невозможно. Раньше они мне нравились больше.  
Прошло 3 минуты со времени его падения в воду, и мы уже на берегу. Оперативно. Хвала небесам за то, что мы не так далеко уплыли от берега.  
Я перехватываю Шерлока в районе пояса и кладу животом на свое колено. Руки и ноги у меня сводит от холода, а челюсть клацает так, что, наверное, на том берегу слышно. Ничего-ничего, подожди.  
Голову Шерлока фиксирую так, чтобы его подбородок плотно прижимался к моему бедру, и чуть нажимаю на поясницу. Мышцы у него каменные, что весьма неожиданно, особенно, если учесть, что он без сознания. Неужели он всегда такой? Не о том ты думаешь, Джон, не о том.  
Вода начинает выходить из его дыхательных путей. Жду секунд двадцать, пара рефлекторных кашлевых движений от Шерлока приносят мне такое облегчение, словно это я сам задыхался от воды в легких. Вроде все.  
Переворачиваю на спину. Проверяю пульс – есть. Кожа просто ледяная и гладкая, чертовски гладкая. Дыхательных движений нет. Склоняюсь над ним, проверяю поток воздуха из легких. Я не чувствую его дыхания… Пресвятые угодники, нет…  
Разрываю рубашку - нет времени возиться с пуговицами. Смотрю на грудную клетку. Нет, точно – нет. Не знаю, что меня так смущает, но придется делать искусственное дыхание моему соседу. Снова пойдут слухи… Идиотские слухи. Какая сейчас разница, что скажут?  
Я зажимаю Холмсу нос - холодный и мокрый, как у собаки. Набираю полную грудь воздуха, отвожу вниз гладкий подбородок другу и теряюсь. Ну что такое? Рот, как рот. Ну да… необычные четкие губы, словно нарисованные художником. Ну да … губы Шерлока. Но он же, почти, как труп – бледный, словно фарфоровый. А сердце выдает около 130 ударов в минуту, словно я пробежался три километра на скорость. Неужто такая реакция на него? Так. Тянуть нельзя. Не думать – я врач!  
Выдыхаю ему в рот поток воздуха, сколько есть сил. Объем легких у гениального детектива большой, так что мне нужно постараться. Нужно считать, но почему-то я думаю о том, что губы у Шерлока очень мягкие, хотя и не выглядят так. Мне всегда казалось, что они у него твердые и острые, как лезвие... Господи, о чем я думаю? Да и кажется, думал еще до этого. Все, все, все.  
Еще раз. Еще один мой выдох – его насильственный вдох. Двадцать один – какие соленые губы, невероятно, но этот вкус… Двадцать два – о чем ты думаешь, черт тебя дери! Двадцать три – это все холод, возможная гипоксия, падение давления… Двадцать четыре – просто не может быть, Ватсон, что за идиотские реакции твоего организма? Двадцать пять – пора, пора. Не думай - делай.  
Выдох – чужой искусственный вдох. Ну что тут поделаешь. Он не дышит. Пульс медленно угасает. Еще один вздох и я с опаской припадаю к его губам. Какая вульгарщина вертится в голове, невозможно. Гореть мне в аду. У меня уже кружится голова от того, с какой силой я выдыхаю я воздух. Или… от чего-то другого. Не желаю об этом думать сейчас – Шерлок умирает. И вообще думать не желаю.  
Двадцать один, двадцать два, двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять…* Выдох, и я дольше нужного задерживаюсь на его губах. Это больное восприятие реальности. Я переволновался… У меня долго никого не было. Я просто слишком сильно нервничаю за него. И поэтому чуть не поцеловал? Ну что за бред?  
В моей жизни все не как у людей. Это расстраивает. На улице холод, и я должен окоченеть, а мне жарко и невыносимо душно. Что делает с людьми банальная физиология. Пульс Шерлока все ослабевает, наверное, пора начать непрямой массаж сердца.  
Все не как у людей… Он внезапно вдыхает со свистом. От неожиданности я чуть не ловлю пролетающий мимо бешеной птицей сердечный приступ.  
Шерлок вцепился в мои руки мертвой хваткой и притянул меня к себе, что впечатал меня в свою голую бледную грудь. Наверное, ему неприятно, я ведь в мокром свитере. Но в моей жизни не все как у людей, поэтому я просто хлопаю его по спине, пока он прокашливается. И молю Бога, чтобы он не заметил недвусмысленную реакцию на его действия в моих штанах. Хотя с точки зрения физиологии, холод и стресс могли вызвать спонтанный выброс … Да, неважно. Он дышит и жив, с такой ерундой я разберусь позднее… Жив… Все остальное можно проанализировать в мирное время.  
Недалеко наша машина, я волоку дрожащего Шерлока за собой. Он все кашляет и не говорит ни слова. Я тоже молчу. Хорошо, что ключи у меня, и они не выпали. Спасибо армия, за твои привычки все держать на замке и в строго определенном месте. Там есть одеяло и одежда, собственно, снова спасибо армия и ее запасливость.  
Монотонные действия успокаивают. Шерлок уже переодевается сам, уйдя за машину. Удивительный человек, чуть не умер, а уже на ногах и хозяин положения. Врач во мне бастует, хочет ему сказать, что сейчас так нельзя. Но это же Шерлок Холмс –он сам все лучше знает! Не буду лезть. Мне и самому сейчас паршиво, а слушать его подколки по поводу моего профессионализма… Да еще того и гляди, начнет анализировать происходящее – я же тогда буду жарится на синем пламени его самодовольства.  
Моя бурная гормональная реакция уступила место холоду и возбуждение отошло. Я снова мерзну, поэтому переодеваюсь по другую сторону машину. Двигатель равномерно гудит, и от этого хочется спать.  
-Спасибо, - надтреснутый голос по ту сторону автомобильной баррикады.  
-Не за что, - говорю я, натягивая штаны.  
Мир вернулся на круги своя, только, похоже, кто-то отменил пару законов физики. Гравитацию, например. А как иначе объяснить это чувство, словно желудок прижался к сердцу и давит на него через диафрагму?  
...

Конец первого воспоминания.


	2. Рассказ второй

Воспоминания, как и хорошие фильмы (ну или книги) никогда не приходят поодиночке. Это как эпопея Лукаса: посмотрев 4 часть, ты не остановишь свое стремление узнать, а что же дальше и что же было до. Или книги Толкиена… Наверное, нет такого человека, который, дочитав первую книгу, остановился на ней и не решился перейти ко второй, а потом к третьей. И еще куча примеров шедевров, растянутых на несколько частей, рассказывающих о чьих-то переживаниях и чувствах. Но что их отличает от жизни, если она итак переполнена последними через край?  
С появлением в моей жизни Шерлока я не нуждаюсь в книгах и фильмах. Наверное, это происходит потому, что эмоции в моей жизни ярче и интереснее экранных… Даже повторное, переживание приносит больше красок, чем самое лучшее произведение.  
Поэтому сразу за одним воспоминанием я всегда начинаю просматривать киноленту собственной жизни, выбирая сюжетную линию. Волнующую меня сегодня, завтра и вчера. И так на протяжении месяцев, медленно переползающих в годы. И я не устаю - чувства не меркнут в этом океане из пожелтевших кинолент, порожденных моим сознанием.  
И как всегда, начав – я не могу остановиться. Эти темные стороны души всегда топят в себе разумность…  
Поэтому я беру газету в руки, делая вид, что читаю, а сам погружаюсь в себя. Еле слышно шелестя страницами, вспоминаю второй случай из своего жизненного пути, который заставил меня впасть в такое отчаяние, что я чуть ли не начал молиться по-настоящему (чего не делал даже на войне). Это далеко не самое мое лучшее воспоминание, но почти самое дорогое.  
Я закрываю глаза, спрятав лицо за газетой, и наслаждаюсь просмотром.  
…  
Я пришел домой после работы, и меня не сразу насторожила могильная тишина в нашей квартире. Я очень устал и хотел спать, потому что за три дня до этого у нас Шерлоком началось новое дело, которое требовало огромных физических усилий и времени. Грегори, как всегда, зашел в тупик после того, как Холмс громогласно заявил, что никакое это не самоубийство, а чистой воды убийство. «Я возьмусь!» - прыгал в нетерпении (как маленький ребенок) детектив, с головой ударившись в работу и таская меня по всем аптекам Лондона.  
А все из-за какого-то подростка, который дома умер от передозировки Новрилом. Я честно предполагал, что подросток сам расстался со своей жизнью, уж очень у него была напряженная жизненная ситуация, в подробности которой я пытался сильно не вникать. Однако, дедукция Шерлока, как обычно, быстро развенчала мои представления.  
Ну, я никак не мог предположить, что это дело приведет к таким последствиям. Поэтому я сейчас стою посередине нашей гостиной, и у меня опускаются руки. Мысли ползут медленно, словно попавшие в западню жуки, продирающиеся через смолу на дереве. Медленно.  
На диване лежит Шерлок. Рядом с ним три пузырька Новрила. Он не дышит. И у меня дежавю. Только в этот раз все еще хуже. А я уже ведь почти смог забыть ту нашу незадавшуюся «прогулку на воде». Я подхожу к нему.  
Он лежит весь потный, растрепанный, с покрасневшими щеками. Это успокаивает, значит, я еще не опоздал. Но он не дышит. Я проверяю пульс. Есть.  
Я медленно стаскиваю его на пол. Я все делаю медленно, просто не могу быстрее. Мне кажется, что хоть одно резкое движение, и я просто впаду в истерику. Поэтому я так же медленно распахиваю на нем халат, проводя рукой по голой коже груди – ладонь влажная. Твердые мышцы под рукой мелко подергиваются. Я кричу миссис Хадсон воплем раненого животного, и она через пару десятков секунд появляется в дверях.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, черт бы вас побрал, быстрее несите из моей комнаты аптечку и вызывайте скорую. Отравление Новрилом, остановка дыхания, - я груб в волнении, но она ничего не говорит на это, а лишь быстро, охая на ходу, бежит исполнять мои указания.  
Я нормальный человек, но сейчас ощущаю себя гадким извращенцем. Я снова прикладываюсь к его губам, как к святыне, отдавая свой воздух ему. И это будоражит. Я даже забываюсь, что он на краю, насколько ощущения сильны. И эти грязные гадкие мурашки покрывают мое тело.  
Его бьют мелкие судороги и от этого, создается впечатление, что он пытается прильнуть ко мне и одновременно сам себя одергивает. Это какой-то дурман, что растворяет, отравляет соленостью своих мягких губ. И я уже не могу проклинать себя. Я не могу считать интервалы между вдохами. Я просто сам не в силах надышаться воздухом вдруг ставшей крохотной гостиной. За что, Господи, это грязное желание в такой момент? Извращение - такое темное, такое сладкое…  
Миссис Хадсон прибегает с аптечкой, но мне хочется ее выгнать. Лечь рядом с Шерлоком и тоже задохнуться и умереть - от понимания.  
\- Джон, я вызвала скорую, – она протягивает мне аптечку, в которой я нахожу налоксон и препарат, названия которого я уже не помню.  
Запасливый сукин сын. Он знал, когда я приду. Он знал - поэтому положил противоядие в аптечку. Я ненавижу его, ненавижу за эти его чертовы эксперименты. Он всегда думает только про себя, словно вокруг больше никого не существует. Будто бы он никому не нужен, чертов эгоист!  
\- Миссис Хадсон, будьте добры , принесите спирт из нашей ванной и потом уходите вниз встречать скорую, - я просто пытаюсь избавиться от лишних свидетелей.  
Я наполняю противоядием один шприц, второй шприц, судя по этикетке, стимулятором дыхательного и сосудодвигательного центра, который я впервые вижу и название его так и не осело в моей голове. Чертов Шерлок!  
Миссис Хадсон маячит за спиной, отдавая мне спирт. Я кричу ей уйти. Всё, как в тумане. Она растворяется, словно Чеширский кот, оставляя за собой не тень улыбки, а отражение сочувствующих глаз.  
Потом я делаю еще пару попыток наполнить его легкие воздухом самостоятельно. Для себя. У меня от каждого такого выдоха словно шампанское вместо крови. Так же искрит.  
На третьем искусственном вдохе мне срывает крышу. Я убираю свою руку с его носа, зарываюсь пальцами обоих рук в его волосы и целую. Спуская руки дальше по его телу, останавливая их на животе. Это сносит крышу напрочь. Невозможно дико. Неправильно. Прекрасно. Темно и обжигающе. Я буду гореть в аду. Целую его слабовольный рот, облизывая эти губы, что сводят с ума. Как приятно и гадко.  
Его судороги становятся сильнее, и это возвращает мой рассудок из штанов на свое законное место в голову.  
Я ввожу в вену противоядие и стимулятор дыхания. Медленно. Все снова становится медленным.  
Жду эффекта.  
Я жду и пытаюсь справиться со своим дыханием и желанием, что непереносимо трудно.  
Я жду, когда небеса разверзнутся, и в меня ударит молния в наказание.  
Я очень жду этого наказания, как спасения от мыслей.  
А скорая все не едет.  
Но у меня в жизни все не как у людей. Шерлок резко открывает глаза и смотрит на меня как на ожившего Гитлера: со страхом, непониманием и отвращением. Моё сердце сжимается. А потом делает свой первый, по его выражению лица, режущий легкие вздох.  
Он хватается за меня и подтягивается. Я помогаю ему сесть. Его, похоже, сильно тошнит и у него кружится голова. Он бледный, с румянцем на щеках. Он похож на эротичную картину эпохи декаданса.  
Его рвет прямо на ковер, и я перехватываю его поперек живота, чтобы ему было удобнее. Мышцы его пресса сокращаются и он так хрупок в этих спазмах. Я буду гореть в аду – я хочу его в таком состоянии. Это непостижимо. Стыдно и невозможно.  
Как приезжает скорая – я не помню уже. Переутомление свалило меня в тот момент, окислив едким временем эту часть моего воспоминания.  
То дело мы закрыли, а про случай с отравлением не вспоминали до следующего, связанного по сюжету с этим происшествием, случая. Но, то воспоминание – это другая часть этой истории.  
…  
Конец второго воспоминания.


	3. Рассказ третий

Самые хорошие фильмы отпечатываются в сознании. Как ни странно, особенно ярко именно те фильмы, которые затрагивают самые волнующие аспекты жизни человека. Будь то любовь, страх, ненависть, сострадание… Но есть особенные порождения мирового кинематографа, которые выплескивают самые низменные проявления человеческого Я. Их смотрят и пересматривают затаив дыхание, скрываясь, чтобы никто, не дай Бог, не увидел. От них внутри собирается приятное и гадкое чувство, расползающееся по всему телу и заставляющее поджиматься пальцы на ногах. У каждого есть свой маленький грешок, маленькая нарушенная заповедь, свой змей- искуситель.  
Это не всегда порнография или эротика. Для каждого это может оказаться чем-то своим. Таким, о чем лучше не думать, сидя на работе. Таким, что не стоит смотреть с девушкой на свидании. У всех есть такие книги и фильмы … каждый фетиширует по-разному. И это упоительно. Для меня – это просмотр некоторых воспоминаний, для кого-то – это листание сайтов с садо-мазохистскими картинками и видео. Оставляю газету и иду к себе в комнату, чтобы лечь на кровать и уставиться в белый потолок. Я пролежу так не больше минуты, пока мой внутренний проектор не прогреется, готовясь начать проигрывать заветную кинопленку. Заветную - самую ценную из моей коллекции.  
Я расправляю простыни под руками. Беру подушку в руки, кладу ее на живот. Это уже ритуал, который окутан какой-то своей, специфической, мистикой. Закрываю глаза, посильнее обхватив подушку, и наслаждаюсь просмотром.  
…  
Когда я пришел домой из магазина, меня несказанно обеспокоил тот факт, что в нашей гостиной было подозрительно чисто. Ни бумаг на столах, ни следов проведенных экспериментов – словом, ничего, что можно было назвать "Шерлоковским беспорядком". Сам же Шерлок лежал на диване, вытянув ноги и руки, как оловянный солдатик.   
В первый момент я подумал, что тот, как всегда, отбыл в свои чертоги, поэтому поспешил на кухню, стараясь не шелестеть пакетами с продуктами. На кухне меня ждала столь же идеальная чистота, что насторожило еще больше. Особенно тот факт, что и холодильник сиял изнутри первозданной чистотой. Там не было ничего вообще. Я медленно сложил туда продукты, обдумывая, что же эксперимент проводит мой сосед. Мягкий ком переживаний нервно вертелся в районе солнечного сплетения, периодически задевая острыми когтями мое теплое сердце внутри, заставляя его болезненно сжиматься.   
Я отбросил панику, попытался взять себя в руки. Война учит многому. Так я оказался около Шерлока, лежащего на диване. Холмс как Холмс. Обычно бледный. Да вот только лицо его расслабленно и выглядит почти невинным. Я смотрю и умиляюсь, но кот, пускающий когти внутри меня, не унимается, впиваясь в сердце все сильнее. И я, наконец, понимаю -почему... Гениальный детектив не дышит. И меня ужасает тот факт, что я боюсь не за Шерлока, а за свой рассудок.  
Моя память, которую я всячески просил замолчать, начала подкидывать мне картинки прошлого. Запах тела, вкус и своеобразная мелодия мышц под моими руками. О, Боже, нет…  
С последнего проведенного мною искусственного дыхания своему соседу прошло больше полугода, и мне казалось, что почти все эти гнусные инсинуации были вытравлены из моего подсознания...  
Но тело помнит те ощущения, что вызывает во мне эта "процедура". Я скидываю с себя это наваждение и проверяю пульс соседа. Снова, как в дурацком кино, пульс прощупывается и на этот раз просто прекрасно. Кожные покровы теплые, тонус мышц снижен. И Шерлок, черт тебя дери, почему ты только в халате и домашних штанах?   
Миссис Хадсон нет, а мой телефон так не вовремя разрядился. Коммуникатор этой беды человеческой, конечно же, не найти. Я обыскиваю карманы халата и штанов. Боже, будь я проклят трижды за то, что задерживаюсь руками на бедрах Шерлока чуть дольше нужного. Стыд и неуместное желание съедают меня. Чистый адреналин, темная похоть и страх смешиваются в коктейль Молотова внутри моей черепной коробки. Вновь припасть к этим губам - это будет искрой. Я чувствую, что вот-вот, и мои мозги придется соскребать с пола, ковра и дивана.  
Я быстро осматриваю его руки и ноги в поисках уколов и вообще каких-либо следов, что могут подсказать, что же с ним. Я волнуюсь, я переживаю, я задыхаюсь, но мне нужно дышать за двоих...  
Зажимаю ему нос и выдыхаю воздух в его легкие – искусственный вдох. Это головокружение после каждого выдоха, почти эйфория. Нет, это действительно эйфория. Я чувствую, что с каждым новым выдохом меня покидает рассудок, и я пропускаю момент, когда Шерлок начинает дышать сам. Следующие пару мгновений были выжжены с моей кинопленки воспоминаний пожаром, что отравой разносился по моей крови. Его рука как-то оказалась у меня в волосах, и мой выдох сбился на его губах. Это было  
головокружительно и неотвратимо. Это болезнь, которую нужно лечить. Как конечность с гангреной, которую нужно ампутировать. Нужно, но физически невозможно.  
Он притягивает мою голову к своим губам, чуть поворачивая для удобства.   
\- Ты думаешь, что я забыл? - жаркий шепот мне на ухо, черт-черт-черт, - Что я действительно был без сознания?  
Я вскакиваю, ощущая жгучее чувство стыда и похоти даже в саднящих коленках. Мной движет не разум, а какие-то глубинные, неподдающиеся здравому смыслу, желания. Я перешагиваю его узкое, длинное тело на диване, садясь на его бедра и фиксирую их ногами в крепкий захват. Мне хочется ударить это лицемерное чудовище, я уже заношу руку. Но у нас все не как у людей, его серые глаза растворяют мое сознание, и я опускаю руку. Уже хочу спросить: «Что? Зачем? Почему все так?», но не успеваю. Он смотрит  
на меня самым развратным взглядом, который мне вообще когда-либо доводилось видеть в своей жизни. И ухмыляется, так пагубно сладко. А потом, как-то слишком резко, закрывает глаза, а его лицо принимает расслабленное выражение. Я понимаю, что он снова не дышит. В какие волнующие игры ты играешь, Шерлок Холмс?  
Но меня уже не заботит завтрашний день, да и что будет после, вообще меня не заботит. Остается только это тянущее чувство, раздирающее изнутри само естество, заставляющее откуда-то снизу живота расползаться подлых змей удовольствия. Я принимаю правила игры, Шерлок. Столь велик соблазн и я ему отдамся.  
Он не дышит – значит, я должен спасать. Я склоняюсь над его лицом и тяну за подбородок. Целую, медленно. И он отвечает, так же медленно, при этом, не двигаясь и еле дыша. Мне срывает крышу от ощущения холодного языка у себя во рту – такие контрасты: бурлящая горячая кровь во мне и влажная прохлада с его своеобразным, чуть соленым, привкусом.   
Кровь кипит, и мне кажется, что буквально. От связных мыслей ничего не остается, потому что эта покорность смывает последние твердыни моего рассудка. Я отрываюсь от его рта, и он возвращает своему лицу бессознательное выражение. Я спускаюсь ниже к шее, жадно оставляя следы и упиваясь его кожей. Такой же соленой, как его губы, такой же соленной, как кровь… Жадно трусь о его бедра, ловя себя на мысли, что кончу вот  
прямо сейчас, просто от того, что чувствую его ответное возбуждение. Черт подери, Джон, какого черта ты церемонишься, если второго шанса может и не быть?  
Мне сносит крышу от сокрушительного урагана моего  
желания. Мне выбивает пробки под действием этого невозможного электричества, идущего по моим нервам-проводам. Я впиваюсь в его грудь своими короткими ногтями и резко провожу вниз до резинки штанов руками, задевая соски. Мышцы под подушечками пальцев рефлекторно сокращаются, чувствуется каждое движение. Я отстраняюсь и смотрю на красные дорожки оставленные мной. И как завороженный начинаю вылизывать каждую розовеющую полоску, кружа языком вокруг сосков, на ходу прикусывая и целуя в знак извинения каждый миллиметр.  
Он начинает прогибаться подо мной и стонать – я отстраняюсь. Он снова затихает, я вижу по его губам, что он их уже успел искусать. Повенчан с работой? Да-да, а я не гей.   
Как только он успокаивается, я продолжаю выцеловывать проведенные мной же дорожки, которые еще больше краснеют от моих изысканий. Я больше не могу терпеть и расстегиваю штаны, вынув член из трусов. Это не очень удобно и ни черта не романтично, но меня вырубает, как неоплаченный интернет – не вовремя и безжалостно.   
Я вижу, как он снова смотрит на меня и тут уже никакая игра в «извращенца-спасителя» не спасет ни его, ни меня. Отрицание, помноженное на отрицание, в конечном счете, дает положительный результат. Я спускаю его домашние штаны, неуклюже поелозив на Шерлоке. На нем нет нижнего белья, и это оказывается последней каплей. Мои  
ладони недостаточно длинные, чтобы обхватить оба члена одновременно, но Шерлок приходит мне на помощь. Мы целуемся, забыв про условности – на данном этапе он не социопат, а я просто не я. Я – человек, у которого самая удивительная эрогенная зона…   
Наши руки сбиваются в неровном ритме, я даже точно не могу сказать, что же происходит. Сознание плавится от яркости происходящего, пленка не выдерживает и засвечивается еще на стадии записи. Я чувствую, кажется, его всего.   
Я должен смущаться, возможно, но меня затопило этими темными водами. Накрыло вспышками своего и его оргазма. Засветило все мои зрительные окончания. Размозжило все мои тактильные рецепторы. Сожгло мое обоняние его запахом, так похожим на раскаленную медь. Мои вкусовые рецепторы никогда не отделаются от привкуса его кожи, и это омерзительно прекрасно. И я слышу звон его тела, лучше всей музыки, когда-либо написанной человечеством…  
О, Боже, да…  
Я лежу на нем, восстанавливая дыхание. Кто-то говорит, что оргазм – это как рождение суперновы... Не знаю как у других, для меня это похоже на вдох после долгого удушья, после того, как я почти умер, но все же остался жив. Хотя, возможно, это одно и то же.   
Пока стыд не накрыл меня своим гранитным камнем смущения и вины, я шепчу ему на ухо волнующий меня вопрос, почему- то не решаясь задать этот вопрос громко.  
\- Почему ты все убрал?   
\- Хотел повысить чувство опасности и уменьшить твою внимательность к моему дыханию, - он запускает руки мне в волосы, - да и мне надоело ждать.   
Я знаю, что нам надо встать и хотя бы привести себя в порядок. Я не могу думать, что же будет дальше. И он, словно предугадывая мои паникерские мысли, перестает дышать. Я улыбаюсь и целую его. 

…  
Конец третьего воспоминания.


End file.
